This is an application requesting support for the fifth Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on "In Vivo Magnetic Resonance." This meeting will cover an array of topics spanning the use of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy in cells, animals, and humans; addressing both basic research and clinical concerns. Particular emphases will be placed on just emerging technological, biological, and health related issues that will significantly impact the growth of this remarkable imaging field. The fifth Conference will be held July 20 - 25, 2008, at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH. The Chair of the fifth Conference is Joseph J. H. Ackerman, PhD, William Greenleaf Eliot Professor and Chair of the Department of Chemistry, and Director of the Biomedical MR Laboratory, Washington University, Saint Louis, MO; the vice-Chair is Risto A. Kauppinen, MD, PhD, Director of the NMR Center, Department of Diagnostic Radiology, Dartmouth Medical School, Hanover, NH. The fourth In Vivo MR GRC was held in 2006. As detailed in this proposal, this Conference was extremely successful. Notable advances in magnet field strength, instrumentation, imaging speed, and in a wide array of new techniques continue to create a rich [unreadable] environment for rapid growth. It is both timely and necessary to gather together the leading individuals and future investigators to address, in depth, as is done at no other scientific venue, the next ventures of this important field. The Conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to four speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster) and discussions designed to facilitate close interaction between the participants. By design, GRC meetings are small by conventional standards (approximately 130 -150 participants) but participants will be invited/ recruited in a manner to encourage/ensure attendance by a diverse group of junior and senior investigators representing academic and government institutions and individuals from corporate research programs. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. Junior investigators will be included in the oral presentations. The support requested herein will be used to facilitate the attendance (conference fees and/or travel costs) of junior investigators (emphasis on women, minorities, and the disabled. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): Support is requested for the fifth Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on "In Vivo Magnetic Resonance" (July 20-25, 2008). Magnetic resonance techniques play a critical role in the delivery of high quality health care. This meeting will emphasize just emerging technological, biological, and health related issues that will significantly impact the growth and application of this remarkable imaging field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]